Conventional coil components include a coil component described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-225718. In a method of manufacturing this coil component, a hole part for an inner magnetic path is formed in a substrate and spiral wirings are disposed on the upper and lower surfaces of the substrate by photolithography etc.